Watching the Future
by winxandwarriors
Summary: Tsunade's jaw dropped at the sight of their unplanned visitor. Inside her office now stood The sage of the six paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. She wanted to question why he was here, how he was here, but in all her shock she couldn't. Hagoromo smiled, walking further into Tsunade's office as she continued to be a gasp.
1. Chapter one: Hagoromo

**Thank y'all for coming to read this story. Firstly I would like to say that I love Naruto and I don't really have an opinion on Boruto. This story here will NOT be based on Boruto, and there may be extra children/characters and different ships. I actually LOVE Saiino, but I wanted to do a story on Nejiino, because why not? There will also be some other abnormal/non-canon ships as well. Thank y'all so much and enjoy.**

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office, looking over some paperwork, nothing too important, but nonetheless, she continued. Papers from Suna and Gaara, she sat those to the side. She'd read them first after organizing all her papers. Others from The land of fire itself, _"I should just throw them in the trash bin"_, she said to herself, but instead, Tsunade sets them to the side as well. While continuing a creak was heard and she looks up to see her assistant, Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, we um, we have a very unexpected guest," Shizune said, opening the door wider, allowing Tsunade sight of their visitor, as he walked in a bit further.

Tsunade's jaw dropped at the sight of their unplanned visitor. Inside her office now stood The sage of the six paths, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. She wanted to question why he was here, how he was here, but in all her shock she couldn't. Hagoromo smiled, walking further into Tsunade's office as she continued to be a gasp. He walked over to one of the seats in front of her desk, "Mind if I sit, Hokage-san?" he asked, releasing Tsunade from her shock.

She blinked once, then twice, "I don't mind, and p-please call me Tsunade. You're The sage of the six paths after all," Tsunade said, trying to figure out if this was real life or a dream.

Hagoromo laughed a hearty laugh," Then, by all means, Tsunade, call me Hagoromo," He smiled.

Tsunade took in a deep breath, then exhaling. She needed to relax, it might not be every day you see the creator of ninjutsu, but that didn't mean she needed to fall out of her chair, or worse, faint, "Alright then, so Hagoromo, well. What are you doing here? How even are you here?" Tsunade asked, her voice much stronger now.

The sage of the six paths straightened in his chair, "I'm here to bring knowledge unto you as well as some of your shinobis," He stated in a clear and calm voice, "For how I'm here, well I may answer that question later on,"

"Knowledge? Who are the shinobi of mine who need such?"

Hagoromo looked down to the side of his pants where his left pocket was, "Let us see here," he says, pulling what seemed to be a list from his pocket, "With my age, I can't seem to remember as well as I once did. Ah, here we go, this is a list of all the shinobi of yours that I need to meet with," He said.

She wanted to question him further, she wanted to know why her shinobi, why her? Why was he here and the old man still hadn't told her how he got here in the first place, but for some reason, she didn't push. Instead, Tsunade looked to her assistant, who had come in and shut the door some time ago during this whole conversation, "Shizune, take the list and gather the shinobi. We'll meet in room 212,"

"Hai Tsunade-sama," Shizune began leaving, but the voice of The sage of the six paths stopped her.

"Wait," He said, getting up from his chair and turning to face Shizune, "Along with those Shinobi I also need the Kazekage and his two siblings. I know they're here on business, so please inform them as well, and also that hidden in the clouds girl, uh Karui's her name I believe"

Shizune looked from Hagoromo to Tsunade and back, then she bowed politely and left the room in search for those wanted by The sage.

Hagoromo turned back towards Tsunade, smiled, and bowed politely," I need to go grab two others before our meeting of sorts," and with that Hagoromo opened the door and left. Leaving a very confused Hokage with an upcoming headache,

"What's in this?" She asked, referring to her glass of sake. She pushed it over further from her, fearing it may try to bring some other sort of confusion her way.

_If only she knew_

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on a hill, not too far from Orochimaru's hideout. He looked out at the sky, it was nearing noon and the sun was giving him the what for it with its heat. He wiped his brow but continued to sit in the sun's raging heat.

He looked around him, flowers scattered everywhere. He'd never tell Orochimaru this, nor would he even admit it to himself, but this place reminded him just a bit of Konoha. He fell back and laid his head on the ground and closed his eyes, feeling a soft breeze tickled his nose. Very solemnly did Saskue take a break, even a small one, but when he did he always ended back here on this small hilltop. He'd have dozed off, but then a shadow appeared behind his closed eyelids; shading his face from the sun.

Sasuke jumped up, readied in his usual fighting stance, he was fixing to strike but was brought to a halt when he realized who was in front of him. Orochimaru, his mentor, was standing in front of him, but that wasn't who got his attention. Next to Orochimaru was The sage of the six paths, "Uh," was all Sasuke was able to mutter.

Hagoromo laughed with his hearty laugh, "What? Cat got your tongue?"

Orochimaru smirked at his apprentice but continued to stay silent. Sasuke looked back and forth between the two men then set his sights back towards the sage and asked, "You're The sage of the six paths, right? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead,"

"I'll tell you the same I told Tsunade. I am here to bring knowledge to you and others you know. Now how I'm here may be revealed later on,"

If this wasn't The sage of the six paths and father of ninjutsu who he was talking with than Saskue would be pissed off at the man for his vagueness, "Wait, Tsunade?"

Hagoromo nodded, "We need to go now, the others are waiting in the village. I won't let them capture either you nor Orochimaru, but you will go with me. It would be very foolish of you to not follow me," he threatened, "Your mentor is smart enough to see that," The sage said, referring to the snake master beside him.

Saskue just answered with a, "Hn," Then followed Hagoromo

* * *

Neji sat in room 212 with the others. The room was quite large with no chairs or tables. Empty. He sat on the floor, with Lee on his right and Tenten on his left. Next to Tenten sat Guy-sensei with Kakashi-sensei and his team following suit along with Yamato. On Lee's right sat Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru with Asuma-sensei sitting next to Kurenai-sensei, followed by her team.

If Tsunade called them all here, it was a bit surprising yet understandable in a sense, what confused Neji was all the others who were in the room as well. Further from Neji sat the original Ino-Shika-Cho, with their wives by their side. Also, The thirds grandson and his team were here, alongside his cousin Hanabi. Even his uncle, Haishi and his aunt Hakane were here, along with Kiba's mom and sister, Sakura's civilian parents, and even that cat girl was here.

Ones from outside of The land of fire like The Kazekage and his two siblings were called by the Hokage along with that girl from The village hidden in the clouds, and what confused him the most was that Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, and Jiraiya were all sitting down along with them waiting for someone. Who had asked for them all?

"What is going on here?" Neji mumbled to himself, trying to figure out what could possibly be going on to need such people.

"Hm?" Tenten looked his way, "I don't know, I've never seen a room with such a diverse set of people,"

Neji would have agreed with Tenten, but the opening of the door stole both his as well as everyone else's attention. Neji's eyes almost popped out of his head when he set his sights on three people he'd never expect to see. Sasuke and Orochimaru were standing right in front of them, but what really got him was the man standing in between them. The sage of the six paths.

Neji swore he'd never thought a room full with so many people could be this quiet, but then again he never expected to see The creator of ninjutsu with his own eyes.

"I've never been so confused in my life," Neji heard Shikamaru whisper, and he agreed with the Nara one hundred percent.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short, and thank y'all again for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter two: Meeting Inoakari

**Hey y'all, I'm back. Thank y'all so much for reading my little story here! I'll just get to it now.**

_Neji would have agreed with Tenten, but the opening of the door stole both his as well as everyone else's attention. Neji's eyes almost popped out of his head when he set his sights on three people he'd never expect to see. Sasuke and Orochimaru were standing right in front of them, but what really got him was the man standing in between them. The sage of the six paths._

_Neji swore he'd never thought a room full with so many people could be this quiet, but then again he never expected to see The creator of ninjutsu with his own eyes._

_"I've never been so confused in my life," Neji heard Shikamaru whisper, and he agreed with the Nara one hundred percent._

Hagoromo walked further into the room, shocked faces all around. Orochimaru and Sasuke followed close behind. Neither would admit it, but they both were confused and a little nervous being surrounded by so many powerful shinobi. The sage of six paths walked over to Tsunade, all eyes in the room watching his every move, "Alright, now we may start," Hagoromo smiled, sitting next to the blond Hokage on the cold floor.

Sasuke tried to take a seat next to The sage, but Hagoromo stopped him by reaching his hand out, "You'll be sitting with your team," he said, referring to team seven.

Shock flickered in Sasuke's eyes for a second, "But, they're not my team anymore. I am Orochimaru's apprentice; at least allow me to sit next to him," he said with an unfamiliar waver in his voice. It was hardly noticeable, but Hagoromo noticed.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but you'll do as I say. Orochimaru will be sitting with the other sannin. Orochimaru whipped his head in shock towards the sage but spoke not a word. Instead, he went to take his place between Jiraiya and his old student Anko. Orochimaru nodded off his student, with hesitation Sasuke walked over to team seven and sat between Sai and Yamato.

In any other circumstance, Anko would have jumped into the air, ready kill her former sensei, but even she stayed obedient to the sage. All in the room were surprised, shocked, and confused over all that was happening. Sai, being the ex-root member that he was, was the first to break the sage's trance. He looked over to the Uchiha sitting next to him, "You're Sasuke, right?"

Everyone in the room, besides Hagotomo and Sai himself, were shocked back into reality as they turned their attention from the ninjutsu creator towards the pale ninja. Even Sasuke was a bit shocked, but then proceded as himself "I am, and you're Sai. The one who replaced me,"

Sai nodded, his fake smile still on his face, "You know, they care for you very much. I'm still learning about friendship and I've learned that it's much more complicated and complex than I first perceived. Your friends here," Sai gestured towards both Naruto and Sakura, "They've proven that to me time and time again with their love for you,"

Both Naruto's and Sakura's eyes were as wide as saucers. Neither of them could believe such emotion (Even if the emotion wasn't detectable) could come from their emotionally lacking teammate.

Everyone else in the room was once again surprised (They just can't get a break can they?), even the sage was a bit surprised. Sasuke stared at the painter for a moment and then the corners of his mouth barely tipped upwards, "Hn," was all he uttered.

"Well alright then," The sage of the six paths smiled, "I guess we should begin," he looked over at the Hokage and nodded towards the blond woman, "I'm guessing that all of you have realized by now that this is no normal meeting,"

The members in the room all either nodded or verbally agreed with a_,_ "_um-hm"_

The sage continued, standing back up and walking towards the only wall in the room without any bodies leaning against it. Opening his cloak just a bit to slip his hand inside he grabbed what looked seemed to a silver orb and sat it down on the floor, "This here is a memory orb,"

Finally opening his mouth, Lee scrunched his bushy eyebrows, "Memory orb? What is that?"

Inoichi finally took his sights off of Hagoromo and looked over towards the green jumpsuit ninja, "Its the memories of some being formed into an orb, it's pretty much what the name implies actually,"

"How are you able to take the memories of someone and put them into an orb though?" Tenten asked, eyeing the round object.

Ino kept her eyes on Hagoromo, not even taking them off the sage to look at the silver orb, "It's a Yamanaka clan secret ninjutsu; It's my dad's secret ninjutsu," She lowered her voice on her last sentence, but with the room so quiet, everyone still heard her.

"Yes, it is. That's why I had a certain Yamanaka help me with this one here," The sage nodded.

"A certain Yamanaka? How long were you here before you requested my presence? You must have been here for some time to have Inoichi perform such a task," Tsunade asked.

"I didn't ask for Inoichi's help,"

"What?" The room questioned, except for Inoich and The sage.

"Then Ino…" Asuma began, looking at his student sitting next to him, "I didn't know that you already mastered the memory globe jutsu," he said, surprised his student hadn't informed him of such feat.

Ino shook her head, "Well, I-I have mastered my fathers jutsu, but it wasn't me,"

Everyone in the room was confused, so confused. First, they were called to such a large meeting so suddenly, then not only did Orochimaru and Sasuke walk through the door, but along with them came The sage of the six paths, and now apparently some other Yamanaka can perform ninjutsu that only Ino and Inoich had the ability to do.

Once again Hagoromo smiled, "I really am sorry for confusing and shocking all of you so much today," He started, "Let me explain why I'm here,"

"What will that have to do with the glowing orb-thingy though?" Naruto asks, still as blunt as can be.

"Naruto! Cha!" Sakura shouted, hitting the poor fox holder on his head.

"Ouch! Sakura!" He cried, rubbing his sore head.

Hagoromo laughed at the blond Uzimaki's antics, "This orb has everything to do with why I'm here actually," He said, "You all know who Kumi is, correct?"

"No," Everone said

Hagotomo shook his head, "Of course Kumi would keep her identity under wraps," The sage sighed, "Kumi is a chakra being, to be precise, the chakra beast of time and dimension,"

"There are only nine chakra beast though, the nine chakra beast that were formed when the ten tails was separated though," Kakashi said questioningly.

"Only nine chakra beast were created at the deformation of the ten tails, but Kumi the wolf chakra beast was alive before even I. She's the reason why I could even get here in the first place. I'm here to show you the future, and with Kumi being the beast of time and dimension I can show you everything she has seen in all of you guys memories" **(I'm from the south, so saying you guys instead of y'all is painful to write)**

Everyone's eyes widened, "The future? That's why you're here? Wouldn't that break the time-continuum or something like that?" Konkuro asked.

"I can't tell you why I'm showing you the future just yet, but you'll find out sooner or later and for the whole time change thing. I can easily just whip your memory if I wanted to," Hagoromo said," Now you," He pointed towards Ino," Yamanaka Ino, would you sit next to the orb up here?" The sage smiled, motioning for Ino to sit on the other side of the orb.

The blond Yamanaka girl looked shocked, "What," Ino asked, looking at The sage, he continued waving her over, "I, oh, um sure," She stood from her spot and walked over beside the orb, taking a pace next to it.

"Alright now like I said, we'll be able to see everything Kumi has sen, but to activate this orb we must use a Yamanaka able to perform the memory jutsu," The sage gestured for Ino to turn on said orb, " Now, we'll first watch the Yamanaka who helped me with this orb. Her name is Yamanaka Inoakari, daughter of Ino and, well let me not get ahead of myself. You'll all find out her dad sooner or later,"

Ino set her hands into her jutsu sigh and the globe began to glow, light shot from the orb and onto the wall. Ino settled her hands back down to her lap, watching the screen on the wall.

**A girl of about 15 with green eyes and brown hair popped on the screen. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail, with both sides shaved. She wore a black, vest hoodie with the Yamanaka symbol in purple on the back. The brunette had black drawstring cargo shorts that fell just above the knee, and wraps (The white bandage things) from the bottom of her shorts to the top of her black shinobi sandals. She also had wraps from her shoulder all the way to her hands. The earrings Asuma gave Ino when he gave all of team 10 their matching set of earrings were on her ears. Her Konoha headband was tied right below her knee. She carried a leather backpack, along with a simple ninjatō.**

**The green-eyed girl held three different bouquets in her hands. Each bouquet was the same with the same three types of flowers in each one; multi-color gerbera daisies (Cheerfulness), hydrangeas (Heartfelt emotions), and tiger lilies (happiness).**

**She was walking into the cemetery. There she set her stood at the first grave she'd visit that day. The headstone read "Sarutobi Asuma".**

Everyone's eyes widened, "I'm dead?" Asuma asked.

Kurenai looked towards her lover, tears threatening to fall, Asuma held her hand, squeezing tightly.

**The girl sat down and set one of the bouquets on top of Asuma's grave, "Hey Asuma-sensei. It's Inoakari here. It's Wednesday, so I came to visit,"**

Everyone stared at the girl, "That's your daughter?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Ino smiled just a bit, "I guess she is,"

Iori (Inoichi's wife and Ino's mom) held her husband's hand, "She has my hair," she giggled, referring to her brown hair.

**Inoakari brushed her hand against the grass, "I know I never got to meet you, but I feel like I know you, ya know? Mom always talks about you, so do Uncle Shikamaru and Uncle Choji. I even talk with Kurenai-sensei about you sometimes, you've been gone for so long now, but her eyes still light up when she mentions you. Big sister Mirai- oops, I mean Mirai-sensai is doing well. You'd think after five years I'd be able to call her sensai now"**

They were all watching the screen, "How long ago had Asuma been dead? She never even got to meet him and she's like what, fifteen?" Choji asked.

"He died quite some time ago from this moment of Kumi's memories, Akari had been visiting Asuma every Wednesday for years now," Hagoromo said.

"Hey, but she's holding three sets of flowers," Temari pointed out.

"You'll see,"

"**Akari?" A voice questioned her. Inoakari turned around to see a red-eyed kunoichi standing behind her. She smiled and stood up from her spot.**

"**Mirai-sensai," Inoakari said, walking over to her sensai.**

"**I see you're visiting my dad," Mirai said, hugging her student.**

"Dad?" Asuma questioned. Kurenai looked down at her stomach, cradling it. She hadn't told anyone yet, not even Asuma.

"**Oh, yes. It's Wednesday after all, I visit all of them each week," She said, walking away from Asuma's grave and towards another. Mirai follows close behind.**

"**Oh, I know, and each week I find you here. It's a good thing I set the time for our training back today. You're a bit late, you know?" Miria added, stopping at another grave, standing beside Inoakari.**

**Nara Shikaku**

"Shikaku?!" Inochi said, almost choking.

Sachi (Shikaku's wife and Shikamaru's mom) looked at her husband and back at the screen. Her heart dropped and she didn't know what to do.

"Dad," Shikamaru said, almost in a whisper.

**Once again Inoakari sat beside the grave, laying her second bouquet of flowers down, "Hey uncle Shikaku, how are you?" Inoakari asked the grave, "Uncle Shikamaru is doing really great, so is Aunt Sachi. Uncle Choza is still as hungry as ever," The brunette laughed.**

Everyone else laughed as well, even Choza, who was smiling fondly at the tiny brunette.

"**Shikadai is doing well, of course, and then Ino-Shika-Cho three is doing well. Shikanori is great too, and Ino-Shika-Cho four is even doing better then Ino-Shika-Cho three. Miria-sensei's doing great," Inoakari said, bumping her sensai playfully, "Although I think she's a bit sad that we're not genin anymore,"**

**Miria rolled her eyes at her student, "Oh don't listen to her Shikaku-san, they haven't been genin in four years,"**

"Four years?" Tsunade asked.

"She would have been about eleven when she became a Chunin then!" Inoichi proclaimed.

"Shikadai? Shikanori?" Shikamaru questioned.

"Ooh, looks like Ino wasn't the only one from team ten to have kids," Tenten said.

"**I'll see you later Uncle Shikaku," Inoakari said, standing from her spot on the ground, Miria following.**

"**Last one," Miria said, her eyes soften, "Want to hold my hand?" she asked, holding her hand out.**

**Inoaskari stared at the last bouquet of flowers in her hand, "I never meet any of them, but even so, it still hurts," She said, turning her attention back to Miria. Her voice wasn't full with sadness, but confusion, "I just don't understand,"**

"Wait, so dad had been dead for a while?" Shikamaru asked.

Hagoromo just nodded.

"**My dad died before I was born," Mirai said, taking the green-eyed girls hand, "But coming here hurts too, but there's also this peace in me. As if my father is here with,"**

"I die much sooner than I ever guessed," Asuma said.

The others stayed quiet.

"**Let's go," Inoakari said, walking towards the last grave she was to visit that day.**

Inochi sat there in shock. Where his granddaughter stood was his grave.

**Yamanaka Inochi**

"Daddy?" Ino said, looking towards her dad. Both her, her father, and her mother had unshed tears in their eyes, but none fell. They all knew the risk of being a shinobi, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt any less.

**Akari sat down on the grass, still holding Mirai's hand and set her last set of flowers on the grave, "Hey papa, how are you?" She asked, smiling," Mom's doing good, she's been teaching Inoto a lot lately. He's now an official genin ninja, just passed the exam Monday. I****'m doing well, and so are the others. Metal hasn't come off his mission yet, so Inomari is pretty upset that she can't see him. Inojin's great, he's been training with dad a lot, and Inokai is still as cute as can be! I still can't believe he's four! Seems time truly goes by to fast," She sighed, " Just**** like Asuma and Shikaku, you've been dead for a very long time. I wasn't able to meet any of you, but sometimes I wish you three were here," she said sadly.**

The dames broke and all of team ten had tears streaming down there eyes, along with Kurenai, Sachi, Iori, Shikaku, Inochi, and even Choza and his wife Chao. None of them were balling, it was a silent cry.

Guess the three of them really didn't have they much of a future left, well at least not a future with _them_ alive. There kids and grandkids would become their future.

"I have grandkids," Inoichi said, smiling through his tears, holding his wife close to him.

**Mirai stood up and pulled Inoakari up with her and into a hug, "Let us go, it's time for training," she said.**

"**You're right,"**

Ino stared at the screen, so much had happened. She found out she had a daughter and then she found out her father was dead in the future. She didn't know how to feel, and how did her daughter do all of that without even crying?

* * *

**Alright y'all, thank you so much for reading and I hoped you enjoy. If you would, please comment. I truly enjoy reading your feelings and thoughts. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter three: Temari's turn

**Hey y'all, I'm back again! Thank y'all so much for reading my story and I hope you continue to enjoy! Also, if you would please review. I'd like to know what y'all think of the story and maybe give me some input for what you want to read next.**

* * *

_Ino stared at the screen, so much had happened. She found out she had a daughter and then she found out her father was dead in the future. She didn't know how to feel, and how did her daughter do all of that without crying?_

Hagoromo reached his hand over to Ino, patting her back, "Alright, let us move to a more upbeat side of the future,"

"That sounds good," Inoichi said, wiping his eyes and pulling his wife close to him.

"Alright then," The sage pointed towards the sand kunoichi, "Temari, would you please come up here?" He asked, "Ino, you may go sit back with your team for now,"

Temari stood up from her spot between her two brothers, she walked over to the ninjutsu creator and took her place where Ino had sat, "Okay," she played with the hem of her dress, not really sure what to say.

Hagoromo held his hand out, expecting the blond haired girl to take it. She did so, and he sat her hand into the chakra of the orb, "This will help us see Kumi's memories of your life,"

Her head shot up, "My life?"

"I bet she's an old maid," Kankuro chuckled. Temari would've hit him herself, but Gaara had already slapped the back of his head.

"Shush!" He gritted.

The sage of six paths cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the others in the room once more. He looked back at the orb and then to Temari, "Yes, well actually your child's life,"

"Child!?" The sand kunoichi cried. Eyes wide with shock.

"_I'm an uncle?" _Gaara wondered to himself.

"Yes, now lets start," Once more the screen appeared on the wall and the future was shown.

**A blond haired girl, around the same age as Inoakari, appeared on the screen. She was a blond with green eyes, her hair was in a ponytail which stuck out with bangs on both sides of her face, she also had earrings identical to Inoakari's. She wore gray shorts and a long short-sleeved teal shirt that reached her upper thigh with a red sash that wrapped around her waist. Her leaf village headband was on her forehead and she wore black shinobi sandals, she also had wrapped around both her wrist and her left knee. She carried a fan that resembled Temaris on her back.**

Temari stared at the screen, watching her future daughter. She took in every detail of her daughter then gasped, "Her headband,"

"What about it?" Kankuro asked obliviously.

"I'd slap you if I was close enough to you, you baka!" Sakura hollered.

Kankuro slammed his hands onto the floor, "Why do you people keep wanting to hit me?" He cried.

"Shut up," Gaara slapped the back of his head once more.

"Ouch!"

Ino rolled her eyes at the Kazakages older brother, "Her headband, it's a Konoha headband," Ino never really cared for the sand kunoichi, and now her dense brother was beginning to irk her nerves as well, but she kept a cool head for once.

"Konaha, but we're from Suna?" Kankuro questioned.

The Kazekage's eye twitched, "Temari must have married someone from The leaf," he said, trying to sound calm. Whoever married his sister better treat her right, or he may end up in a coffin made of sand.

Shikaku studied the daughter of the sand kunoichi. The girl's eyes looked very familiar. The color had obviously been inherited from her mother, but the shape. The shape of her eyes were so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Temari was still looking at the screen, "_She married someone from the leaf? Who could she had ever met anyone from here? Could it be..no! She couldn't have possibly married him, could she?"_

**The blond was walking through the city, she was looking for a certain store, "Ah ha!" She was standing in front of a store called "Ninja Tools Roll Roll Roll **_**(yes, this is the actual name in Boruto…).**_ **The blond walked into the store, seeing displays of all different kinds of weapons and tools. Off to the side was another display with a sign that said **_**Not For Sale **_**on it, and there next to the display stood a 35-year-old Tenten. **

Lee looked at the screen, eyes wide, "Tenten?!" He cried.

Guy-sensei shot his arm around Tenten and gave her a strong hug, "Ah yes! My student is still very youthful!" He gushed, giving a thumbs up.

"_Yes Guy-sensei, youthful indeed," _Lee thought to himself.

Tenten tore herself from her sensei's hug, "Uh thanks...I think,"

**Tenten looked over to see the blond girl standing inside her store, "Oh, hey Nori. How are you?" she asked, walking over to Nori.**

"**I'm good Aunt Tenten. Going to go meet with my teammates,"**

Neji's eyebrows scrunched up, "Aunt Tenten?" he asked, confused.

Shikamaru yawned, "Inoakari called both Choji and me her uncles even though we're not, maybe it's a thing our kids say to us or something like that," The Nara said.

Tenten just shrugged.

"**I'm just here to bring you Ren's kunai. She left it last night, so I thought it would be better to bring it to you then give it to her later. My luck I'd forget to give it to her anyways," Nori bends down to reach her shoe where her kunai pouch sat. She pulled a green kunai out and stood back up handing the weapons to Tenten.**

**Tenten took the kunai and walked over to the cash register and sat the kunai beside it, "So how did the sleepover go?"**

"**It was great! Akari, Himawari, Wasabi, Mari, Sarada, Emi, and Kat were all there," Nore smiled.**

"**Well that's great, I know you and Akari were planning it for weeks,"**

**The blond nodded, "Alright Aunt Tenten," She said, heading towards the door, "I need to get to my team so I'll see you later," **

"**By Nori, and thanks again for bringing my daughter's kunai," Tenten waved as Nori headed out the door.**

Tenten's mouth dropped, "I have a daughter?"

"Who's the father," Naruto asked, everyone was wondering the same.

"I bet it's Neji," Kiba yelled.

Neji glared at the Inuzuka.

**After leaving Tenten's store, Nori continued to the training grounds she and her teammates were supposed to meet at. She was the first to arrive and decided to work on her ninjutsu. She took the fan off her back and opened it up, the inside of the fan was white with three teal circles painted on it. **

"**Alright then," The blond said, getting into position, "Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique" Nori swung her fan, cutting an entire of trees down.**

"Dang, Temari your girl has some strength," Anko laughed.

"She does, doesn't she," Temari smiled.

**Nori continued practicing her ninjutsu until she heard a ruffle in the trees. She turned around to see Inoakari standing in the tree, next to her was Mirai.**

**Nori rolled her eyes, "Took you long enough!"**

**Inoakari and Mirai both jumped down from the trees and landed beside Nori, "Sorry Shikanori-chan, it's Wednesday," Akari replayed, giving her best friend a hug.**

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he just heard. Shikanori! She was a Nara, she was his daughter! Ino grunted, of course, her best friend just had to go marry the sand princess! Choji just smiled.

"That's where I've seen those eyes before!" Shikaku exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" Choza asked his former teammate, "Her eyes are green," The room stopped and stared at them, confused as well.

"Well yes, the color is green, but her eye shape!" He pointed towards his son, "They have the same eye shape. I keep racking my head around it, but for some reason, I couldn't figure out why those eyes looked so similar,"

Temari tried to hid her face. She was blushing.

Kankuro fell over, "Ahahaha! I-I can't b-believe it Temari! You married the Nara! Ahaha!" he roared. Gaara, once again slapped the back of his brothers head.

"Ouch! Uh, why do you keep doing that?!" Kankuro cried. Gaara just sighed.

**Shikanori's eyes widened, "Oh yeah...sorry, I forgot. I hope you told grandpa all about our mission from last Friday," she smiled, returning her best friends hug.**

**Mirai looked around for the Cho of the Ino-Shika-Cho, "Where's Chota? He's still not here?" she asked the Nara.**

**Nori was about to answer her sensei, but then a guy showed up, chips in his hands, "I was here before any of you," he just shrugged, continuing to munch on his chips. He had short, spiky red hair and amber eyes. The redhead wore his chunin jacket with wraps around his right shoulder and left calf. He wore olive pants, black shinobi sandals, and his Konoha headband was tied on his forehead. He also had a circle on each side of his cheeks, painted in red and he wore the same earrings as Inoakari and Shikanori.**

"**Wait, what? You were here the whole time and you didn't say anything to me?" Nori questioned the Akimichi.**

**Inoakari walked up to her Chota and punched his shoulder, "Of course not, he was to busy snaking on his chips. Weren't you?" **

**Chota laughed, "Well, of course, I am me after all,"**

"I know I shouldn't be surprised since Inoakari had already brought up Ino-Shika-Cho, but seeing him makes it feel so much more real," Choji said, staring at the screen, "And I didn't expect him to have red hair,"

"_We have the same hair and eye color…"_ Karui thought to herself.

**Nori rolled her eyes lovingly at the two. She'd do anything for them, and she thanked The Lord that the three of them were as close as they were.**

"**Well alright then, let's get to training," **

"**Hai Mirai-sensei," the three nodded, getting into position.**

"**Let's only work with the Ino-Shika-Cho ninjutsus today. Shikanori and Chota, you two have already done a lot of training with your mom's fighting styles this week, and of course Akari you've were training with your dad yesterday"**

Ino smiled fondly at the screen. So yeah, she may not get along well with Temari, but seeing Ino-Shika-Cho so close made her so happy. She pulled both her teammates into a hug, "Oh guys! I'm so happy that Ino-Shika-Cho is still as close as ever!"

Neither the guys said a word, but there was a bright smile plastered on both of their faces.

Inoichi elbowed Shikaku as he sat his elbow on Choza's shoulder, "Seems the original Ino-Shika-Cho have really paved the way for something, huh?"

"You can say that again," Choza chuckled, while Shikaku rubbed his side, then elbowed Inoichi back.

"Ugh!"

* * *

**I would have written more, but it's already 1 A.M and I want to go to sleep. Thank y'all for reading and do forget to write a review. That is if you would, I love hearing what y'all have to say.**


	4. Chapter four: Got punched into a tree

**Guess who's back, back again. Sorry, haha! Anywho thanks so much for reading my story and I'm loving the comments! Also, I know Inojin is Ino's and Sai's son in the t.v show, but this is a Nejiino story, so I'm pretty sure you can guess who his father is in the story and when I say that their legs or arms are wrapped, I mean that they're wrapped with those white bandage things. Here we go!**

* * *

_Inoichi elbowed Shikaku as he sat his elbow on Choza's shoulder, "Seems the original Ino-Shika-Cho have really paved the way for something, huh?"_

"_You can say that again," Choza chuckled, while Shikaku rubbed his side, then elbowed Inoichi back._

"_Ugh!"_

"**What? You're not going to wait for us?" A voice asked from behind them.**

**Team ten 4 **_**(So the original team ten is team ten 1, then Ino's team is team ten 2, Inojin's team is team ten 3, and then Inoakari's team is team then 4.) **_**turned around to see Konohamaru-sensei and his team.**

"**Uchiha," Akari smirked, walking over to a girl with short onyx hair.**

"**Yamanaka," The girl with onyx hair said, crossing her arms. She had onyx eyes which were hidden behind a pair of red-rimmed glasses. The Uchiha wore a flak jacket with black shorts and black shinobi sandals and both her legs were wrapped.**

"Uchiha!?" Naruto jumped out of his seat, pointing towards Sasuke, "You do come back!" He cried, hugging the Uchiha. Sasuke pushed him off.

Sakura was shocked and happy, Naruto kept his promise. _Sasuke has a daughter, who was his wife?_

"Hn," Was the only thing Sasuke muttered, but he smiled. A small one, but still, he smiled.

"Naruto, sit back down," Tsunade said, slamming her hand onto the floor.

"Fine granny," He said, sitting back down.

"And stop calling me granny!"

**Inoakari laughed, walking over to her friend, hugging her, Shikanori doing the same. **

"**We agreed on nine o'clock, and even then Inoakari and I still showed up late. You guys are beyond late. I didn't even know if you four were coming," Mirari pointed out.**

**Konohamaru rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry about that cousin Mirari. This one right here took his sweet time getting ready this morning," he said, turning to the shinobi next to him slapping the back of his head.**

"**Ouch!" The blond cried. He had short, spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a flak jacket with black and white pants and black shinobi sandals. His Village headband was tied on his forehead and he had wraps on both his wrist.**

"**Way to go Uzumaki," Chota chuckled.**

"Wait! I have a son?" Naruto yelled, smiling, "Yes!"

"_I can't believe the dope got married," _Sasuke thought to himself.

"**Well let's get to training then!" Boruto shouted. A guy with ice blue hair stood next to the blond Uzumaki. He had striking yellow eyes and he wore a flak jacket and light blue pants with black shinobi sandals. His leaf headband was tied on his forehead and his face was emotionless.**

"**Yes, let's begin training," The iced haired shinobi said.**

"**Good to see you too Mitsuki-kun, how's Uncle Orochimaru?" Akari asked, walking over to the Snake boy and giving him a hug.**

**Mitsuki returned the hug, smiling a bit, "My parent is doing good, he has a meeting with Uncle Naruto, Uncle Neji, Aunt Ino, and Kumi later on today," **

"**Oh yeah, I need to remind Kumi about that," Inoakari smiled.**

"What!?" Everyone in the room shouted.

"Orochimaru is working _with_ Konoha!" Anko yelled.

"Orochimaru? A child?" Both Tsunade and Jiraiya questioned.

"Uncle," Orochimaru furrowed his brows.

Tsunade turned her head facing the snake man, "That's what confuses you?"

Orochimaru just shrugged.

**Boruto ran to the middle of the field, with both Sarada and Mitsuki following him, "Alright, go team seven!" He shouted, getting into fighting position.**

**Inoakari rolled her eyes, walking to the field near team seven. Her teammates following close behind. She used her jutsu to connect her internal thoughts with both Nori and Chota, "**_**Let's go easy on them"**_ **She smirked. **

"Easy?" Kiba scoffed, Naruto's son and his team are like two years older than them. Hana rolled her eyes at her younger brother.

Kakashi shook his head, "Remember Kiba, age is just a number,"

**Team seven charged for team ten, Boruto going after Chota, Mitsuki after Nori, and Sarada after Inoakari. **

**Boruto swung for Chota, but Chota dodged his fist, bringing his own hand up, he used his ninjitsu and doubled the size of his fist, punching the blond in the stomach. **

**Boruto flew into the air, but was caught my Mitsuki who had stretched his arm out while still fighting Shikanori, "Thanks Mitsuki!" Boruto nodded, jumping out of Mitsuki's hand and onto the Akimichi. Chota threw the Uzamaki off of him.**

"**Chidori!" Boruto ran at the redhead, lighting building up in his hand.**

**Chota had **_**just **_**dodged it in time, **"_**Okay, we need a plan and now! Shikanori, you got something?" **_**Chota asked through the mind connection.**

"_**Yeah, listen closely**_**," Nori said, dodging a snake Mitsuki had thrown at her, **"_**You guys trust me, right?"**_

"_**Of course," **_**Chota said, hitting Boruto with his foot.**

"_**With my life," **_**Akari stated, flipping over Sarada.**

"_**Okay then, here's the plan," **_**Nori began telling them her plan.**

"_**Well Alright then,**_" **Akari said, **"_**It sounds a bit out there, but I trust you,"**_

"Haha!" Kankuro Chortled, "That plan couldn't possibly work!"

Inoichi smirked at the desert boy, "Never underestimate a Nara. She's your niece, so you should learn that quickly,"

Kankuro gulped, scooting a little closer to his brother.

**Inoakari ran for Sarada, head on. She jumped into the air, flipped, and slammed her foot onto the Uchiha girl, "**_**This will make her mad"**_

"_**Good," **_**Nori smirked.**

**Mitsuki looked over at Sarada and Inoakari for just a second to see if Sarada was okay, but then his limbs stopped listening to his commands, "Shadow Possession Jutsu, complete," he heard the Nara speak.**

"That was her plan?" Sakura asked, "The other two can easily come to his rescue,"

**Seeing that Mitsuki was trapped in the blond kunoichi's ninjutsu Boruto had dodged Chota's human boulder, which in return sent Chota far into the forest, knocking down half the trees with him which allowed Boruto to go help Mitsuki.**

**Sarada ran at Inoakari, punching her with her chakra infused fist, and followed Boruto, helping Mitsuki as well.**

**Inoakari was thrown right into a giant oak, she crashed into the tree, shattering it, "Ugh," Inoakari groaned, lifting herself up from the ground, "Thanks Sakura Jr. I just love being thrown into trees," The Yamanaka said sarcastically. Running back over to the fight, **"_**Couldn't your plan have not involved me being thrown across the field?"**_

"_**Sorry!" **_**Nori said, trying to hold off Boruto and Sarada.**

Sakura's was in shock. Her hands shaking.

"Sakura Jr.?" Naruto asked, "Why would she call her that?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "She's Sakura's daughter you Baka!" She yelled at the blond, a little pissed off that her future daughter was just punched into a tree.

"Sakura?" Sasuke question quietly.

"What I want to know is how Inoakari could get up after such a hard hit?" Tsunade wondered out loud.

"I know I couldn't," Jirya flinched, thinking about all the times Tsunade had hit him.

"**Chidori!" Boruto shouted, building up lighting in his hand again, running at Nori. **

**Nori dodged Boruto's Attack, jumping into the air, but as she was in the air Sarada kicked her in the stomach. Causing the Nara to crash into the sand on her back and break her shadow possession over Mitsuki.**

**Both Boruto and Sarada ran over to Mitsuki, helping him off the ground, "Mind Destruction Jutsu" Inoakari said, smiling wickedly. She was standing behind the three shinobi, her hands making the ninjutsu sign.**

**The three shinobis stopped what they were doing and each pulled a Kunai out and held it at their necks, " This was their plan all along!" Sarada's eyes widened.**

**Mirari walked over to Inoakari and laid a hand on her shoulder, "Team ten wins," **

**Inoakari releases her jutsu and walked over to Shikanori, helping her onto her feet. Chota walked back from the path he made in the trees over to his teammates.**

**Konohamaru chuckled, "What a way to win a fight. Allowing Sarada to punch you into a tree like that,"**

**Inoakari just shrugged, "I trust Shikanori completely and her plans, no matter how crazy they may seem,"**

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all surprised at the result of the spar.

"Well I'll be," Choza laughed, slapping Shikaku's back, "She really is your granddaughter,"

Tsunade just shook her head, "I still can't believe that Yamanaka could take a hit like that and get right back up, it's impossible," She murmured.

"**Well that was enough training for today, why don't we eat together, I'll pay," Konohamur offered.**

**Mirari shook her head, "Sorry Konohamaru, we're meeting up with Moegi and her team for sushi,"**

"**Yes!" Akari cheered, "I'm getting sashimi!"**

"Uh, I hate sashimi," Ino scrunched her nose.

**The two teams parted as team ten 4 made their way to the sushi restaurant.**

"**Hey, Akari!" A voice called. Inoakari looked towards the direction of the voice. There stood a guy with black hair pulled into a short ponytail. He had big, bright blue eyes and pale skin like Akari. He wore a white kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves and matching pants. His kimono-shirt had the Yamanaka crest on the back and tied around his waist was a black sash. He wore black shinobi sandals and his Konoha headband was tied around his left leg. There were wrappings around both his wrist and he wore earrings, resembling those of Ino-Shika-Cho's.**

"**Inojin!" Inoakari ran over to her brother, "How was practice?"**

"And there's number two," Inoichi laughed.

Ino blushed.

"His hair is pretty dark," Tenten pointed out.

Shikamaru shrugged, "His dad probably has black hair,"

Ino's blush became deeper.

"**Meh, it was okay. We beat team 5 again," A guy with black hair said. He had green eyes and his hair was tied up, resembling a pineapple. He wore a black undershirt and a cream-colored un-zipped jacket with the Nara clan symbol on the back, black pants, and black shinobi sandals. His leaf headband was tied on his left sleeve, he wore the same earrings as Inojin, and both his hands were wrapped.**

**Akari smiled, "Shikadai-kun," She said, giving the other jounin a hug.**

"And another for us as well it seems," Sachi giggled with Iori and Chao.

Both Temari's and Shikamaru's face reddened.

**Shikanori and Chota walked over to the three, Nori gave her brother a hug while Chota slapped his hand on Inojin's back, "Well that's good to know, don't want you guys getting soft. Now, do we?"**

"Your son seems to be pretty cheeky," Ino mused, bumping into Choji.

**Dai rolled his eyes, and turned to Mirai, "Moegi-sensei and Cho-Cho are inside already," he said, pointing towards the restaurant's door.**

"**Well, let's go inside, don't want to keep them both waiting. Do we?" Mirai said, walking inside, followed by the other five jounin.**

**In the corner of the room sat both Moegi (My name is Morgan, so writing her name makes me feel as if I'm writing my name incorrectly) and Cho-Cho. They were on one side of the booth and sharing the menu.**

"So what? Do Ino-Shika-Cho just so happen to have kids all at the same time, every time?" Anko asked.

Shikaku snorted, "Apparently so, maybe it's a curse,"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Nara's have too many curses,"

"Cho-Cho's skin is pretty dark," Chao pointed out.

"Hm," Shikamaru rubbed his chin.

**Shikadai sat next to Cho-Cho, with Inojin taking a seat next to him. Mirai scooted into the other booth, with Chota following suit. Inoakari went in next, and Shikanori sat at the end next to Akari, "Good to see you Moegi," Mirai smiled.**

"**You too, Mirai-chan," The orange haired kunoichi nodded.**

Konohamaru bumped Moegi, "You become a sensei too!" he smiled gleefully.

Moegi smiled at Konohamaru, then she looked over at Udon and her smile slipped. Udon was looking down at his lap, "I hope I become a sensei too," he muttered.

Moegi laid her arm across his shoulder, giving the boy a side hug, "You will, I'm sure of it,"

"Yeah," Konohamaru jumped in, "We wouldn't let you slip away that quickly anyway!"

Udon smiled at his teammate's words.

"**So, How was the spar?" Cho-Cho asked her younger brother.**

"**We won," He said smugly, picking up a menu.**

"**Got punched into a tree (This sentence makes me laugh more then it should)," Inoakari said without much care, "Shattering it into splinters," She was looking over the menu she and Nori were sharing.**

"**Wait, really?" Shikadai asked looking up at the brunette, trying to hide the worry in his voice.**

**Shikanori rolled her eyes at her brother, of course, he'd get worried over the Yamanaka. Akari just shrugged, "It was apart of your sister's plan," she stared at the menu, pointing towards the tuna sashimi. She looked at Shikanori as if to ask if she wanted to share.**

"**Looks good, let's get that and the natto maki," Nori said. Inoakari nodded in agreement, she loved natto.**

"**So you took a hit from Sarada?" Moegi asked, "And you're still standing?" **

**Inoakari looked up from the menu and over at Moegi, raising her eyebrow, "Have you met me?" She questioned.**

"**True,"**

"**Ah-ha!" Chota slammed his menu onto the table, startling the others and causing Inoakari to jump out of her seat.**

"**Chota!" She cried, punching him in the head.**

"**Ow, Akari!", The Akimichi cried, rubbing his sore head, "Sorry, but I know what I want," Cho-Cho had an urge to slap her brother as well, but decided that Akari had already hurt him enough.**

**The Yamanaka's eye twitched, but she sighed, "Fine, what do you want?"**

**The red-haired shinobi's eye brightened, "I want this one here," pulling the menu closer to Akari so she could see what he was referring to, "That's a dragon roll! I also want the salmon nigiri, uni, tuna belly, and the eel!" **

**Now it was Mirai's eyes turn to twitch, **"_**How am I going to pay for all of that?"**_

**Seeing the Sarutobi's agitation, Moegi moved her arm and patted Mirai on the hand, "I know how you feel," She said, looking over at the Akimitchi female next to her.**

"**I think I'll get the yellowfin temaki and the cucumber maki," Inojin stated, closing his menu and laying it on the table.**

**A blue-haired lady in a waitress outfit came up to the table with a pad in her hand, "Good afternoon, my name's Nani. Can I get your order and drinks?" she asked, pulling a pen out of her pocket.**

**Shikadai sat his menu down and looked at Nani, "I'll have the tuna maki and the toro sashimi,"**

**The waitress nodded, and began writing his order down on her pad, "And your drink?"**

"**Just water would be fine,"**

"**Okay, and you," she said, looking at Inojin.**

**Inojin grabbed both the Nara's menu and his, handing them to Nani, "I'd like the yellowfin temaki and the cucumber maki, also just water as well,"**

**She nodded once more, writing down his order, Cho-Cho handed Inojin her menu then started ordering, "I want the yellowtail sashimi, the salmon temaki, the cooked shrimp nigiri, and the eel,"**

"**Okay, and your drink?" She asked kindly, not seeming the mind the large order.**

"**Water, I'm trying to watch my weight,"**

**Inoakrari sweatdropped, "Yes because the water will help. Just lovely," she said, sarcastically.**

Anko grinned, "I like this girl,"

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"**I think I'm going to just have the salmon sashimi and water," Moegi said, handing in her menu as well.**

**Mirai furred her eyebrows at the orange haired woman, "Why so little food?"**

"**Oh, um," She rubbed the back of her neck, "I have a date at Ichiraku's with Udon," She said blushing.**

Both Moegi's and Udon's face turned red, while Konohamau's jaw drop.

"**Oh, really?" Akari asked, slyly.**

"**Oh, you shush,"**

**Inoakari laughed, "You love me Moegi-sensei,"**

**Moegi rolled her eyes, "Well that's good to here. You two have been crushing on each other for years now! Glad to see one of you finally had the balls to say something," Mirai said.**

"Alright then," Hagoromo stopped the screen, "I believe it's Tsunade's turn," he said, nodding Temari off, who stood back up and walked over to her brothers.

"Me?" Tsunade asked, "I'm sorry Sage of- er I mean Hagoromo, but I don't think there should be much for me. I'm most-likely retired and gambling," She said honestly. Jiraiya and Shizune nodded in agreement.

The sage laughed his hearty laugh, "Then you may be even more surprised then I thought, Tsunade,"

The Hokage walked over to where the sand kunoichi had sat, sitting down. She placed her hand onto the orb and sat it back into her lap once the screen popped up once more.

**A boy, around the age of 12, was sitting on his bed, reading a book. He had spiky blond hair, oriented to his left side. His eyes were dark-gray with a beauty mark on the left corner of his mouth. He wore a gray-mesh shirt and over it a short-sleeved black shirt with a single white stripe across the middle. He wore dark blue pants and blue shinobi sandals. His headband was tied around his neck and he had wraps around his left leg.**

Tsunade was dumbstruck, "He's my kid?" She asked the sage, pointing at herself.

The sage to the six paths nodded.

"But how?" Her eyes wide as saucers, "I'm too old,"

"Apparently using your transformation technic keeps your body young enough to have kids," Hagoromo said.

Tsunade nodded, but then whipped her head back towards the sage, "Who's the father!?"

The sage laughed, "You'll see,"

**Tsunade's son continued to read until he heard a knock at his door, "Come in," he said, closing his book.**

**The door opened and in came a boy, he looked just like the boy on the bed, but his hair lopped to the right. He wore a gray-meshed shirt with a short-sleeved black shirt that had a white stripe across the top and bottom. His pants were dark green and he wore green shinobi sandals. His headband was tied on his forehead with his right arm being wrapped from shirt sleeve to the tips of his fingers. He looked almost identical to the other boy, but there was no beauty mark on the left corner of his mouth.**

"**Jun'ya, mom said it was time for lunch," The boy informed.**

**Jun'ya sighed, getting up from the bed and going to the nightstand, picking up a black box with a screen, "Alright Junto," he said, and the two made their way out.**

"Twins?" Asuma asked, looking over at The Sage.

"Yep,"

"I have twins?" Tsunade mumbled to her self, this was not at all how she thought her future was going to end up.

"Hey, what was that black box thing Jun'ya grabbed?" Lee asked.

"That's a cell phone, a form of modern technology," The creator of Ninjutsu said, looking back towards the screen.

**As the twins made their way into the kitchen, they saw their mom fixing a plate. Four plates were already on the set table, "Why so many plates? Are dad and Kat coming?" Junto asked, walking over to the table and sitting down at the end.**

"**Yeah," She scooped the last of the rice onto the plate she was holding, "They're going to be a little late though. Your father was helping your sister's team train today.**

**Jun'ya took his seat next to his brother, "I don't see the point of Katashi or her team practicing anymore. They're not genin, they're jounin, I mean Kat's seventeen. Hasn't she already learned everything from dad and Neji-sensei?"**

"Neji-sensei?" Neji asked.

**The retired Hokage sat her plate across from the boys, sitting down, "It's not all about learning new things. Sometimes you need to re-learn what you've already learned. If you don't keep practicing, you may forget somethings," She said, grabbing her chopsticks and taking a bite of the food.**

**A sound was made at the front door and then it began to open, the three sitting at the table turned their attention to the front door. A girl with long silver hair and brown eyes walked in. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she wore a light blue sleeve-less qipao shirt under an olive green flak jacket. Her pants were light blue, she wore black shinobi sandals, and her leaf headband was tied on her forehead. Her left arm was wrapped and an olive green band was on her right bicep, "Hey mom," she waved. **

"**Hey sweetie," Tsunade said, getting up from the table.**

**Behind the young kunoichi came in her father, Kakashi, "Hey darling," he said, kissing Tsunade on the lips.**

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed.

Kakashi was stunned, he married Tsunade? What? How?

"W-what," Tsunade asked, her brain trying to comprehend what she was seeing.

The room was shocked into silence, Jiraiya looked heart-broken.

Guy pulled Kakashi into a bearhug, "Yes my rival, you've become so youthful in the future! Your children are as beautiful as both your's and Tsunade's love, and your passion for each other is as hot as the sun!" He shouted, holding his fist up and trying to keep himself from crying.

"What in the heck is going on here?" Kakashi asked himself while being shaken by the green jumpsuit man.

* * *

**I honestly want to continue writing this right this moment, but the chapter is already so long and I felt that this would be a good stopping place. I know Kakashi is much younger than Tsunade, but I really love this pairing! I'll continue with the family dinner in the next chapter, but I also want to know who y'all would like to see next? Thank y'all again. Goodnight!**


	5. Chapter five: Family dinner

**Hey y'all, so I'm back. I think some people didn't like the TsuadeXKakashi paring, but I enjoy the paring, so they're staying. I respect y'alls opinions though and I'm happy you're expressing y'all selves. Also, I really wanted to write yesterday, but I was kidnaped by my family and forced to celebrate The Fourth of July (Just kidding, I really enjoyed myself), but then today I got really sick. So I decided to write while sick, let's see how this turns out. Anywho, let's go!**

* * *

_**"Hey sweetie," Tsunade said, getting up from the table.**_

_**Behind the young kunoichi came in her father, Kakashi, "Hey darling," he said, kissing Tsunade on the lips.**_

_"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed._

_Kakashi was stunned, he married Tsunade? What? How?_

_"W-what," Tsunade asked, her brain trying to comprehend what she was seeing._

_The room was shocked into silence, Jiraiya looked heart-broken._

_Guy pulled Kakashi into a bearhug, "Yes my rival, you've become so youthful in the future! Your children are as beautiful as both your's and Tsunade's love, and your passion for each other is as hot as the sun!" He shouted, holding his fist up and trying to keep himself from crying._

_"What in the heck is going on here?" Kakashi asked himself while being shaken by the green jumpsuit man._

Tsunade sat their, dumbfounded. She just couldn't. She couldn't think, couldn't talk, she couldn't even blink. How could she have kids? How could she have married Kakashi!? He's like, what? Tsunade felt lightheaded.

**The silver-haired kunoichi hugged Tsunade and then walked over to the table, ruffling Junto's hair and giving Jun'ya a side hug, "How are you two?" she asked. Sitting between the two twins.**

"**Good, almost done with that book you gave me Katashi," Jun'ya said, shoving some chicken into his mouth.**

**Katashi picked up her chopsticks, "Great! Tell me with your finish, the book really helps to build your strategic mind. Neji-sensei gave it to me,"**

**Kakashi and Tsunade took their place at the table, across from the twins and Katashi, "Are we talking about **_**The Great Shinobi**_**?" The retired silver-haired Hokakage asked, taking a sip from his cup.**

"**Yup,"**

"Aww, you have a cute family Tsunade-san, Kakashi," Kurani said, leaning into Asuma. Holding his hand.

Many of the others in the room nodded in agreement.

Kakashi blushed, while Tsunade was still staring at the screen in shock.

**The family continued eating in a nice silent.**

"**Mmm," Junto moaned, his face stuffed with food, "Mom, this is great!"**

**Tsunade smiled, "Thank you To,"**

***The screen went dark***

Tsunade finally came out her shock, turning towards The Sage, "Uh, I don't really know what to say," Her mind was trying to take in everything she'd just watched. Jiraiya was going to reply, but then the screen turned back on.

**Katashi was walking into The Yamanaka Flower Shop. There, behind the counter stood Yamanaka Ino. She seemed to be organizing the cash-register. **

Ino studied the screen, looking at her older self. "Hate to say it Ino-pig, but you look very pretty in the future," Sakura said honestly.

Inoichi grinned, his daughter had grown up into a beautiful rose.

"**Evening Aunt Ino," Katashi waved, walking into the store and over to the counter.**

**Ino looked up from the cash-register and smiled at the silver kunoichi, "Morning Kat! How are you?" she asked brightly.**

"**I'm good,"**

"**Are you here to see Inomari and Inoakari?" Ino asked, walking from behind the counter and over to the side of the shop. Katashi followed the blond woman over to a set of pots. They filled with all different types and colors of gorgeous flowers. Kat grabbed a watering can, handing it over to Ino, "Thank you,"**

"**No ma'am," Katashi grabbed a can for herself, helping Ino water the potted flowers, "I have a date with Inojin tonight," **

**Ino grinned, "Oh, that's wonderful" She sang. Ino and Katashi finished watering and sat their cans back onto the shelf.**

**Kat blushed slightly, "Yes ma'am,"**

**They walked back over to the counter, Ino went behind the cash register once more, while Kat jumped up onto the counter and sat, swinging her legs.**

"**You seem a bit tired today, Aunt Ino,"**

"**I've had a busy day," The blond announced, stretching, "This morning I had a meeting in the Hokage's office which lasted for a good four to five hours. Then I had to go over to the Intelligence Division just to have another meeting with the Analysis team," **

"Haha!" Shikaku laughed, "Seem's like your girl has fallen in your footsteps Inoich," the Nara cheered, slapping the Yamanaka's back.

**The two continued talking for a while about little things until Inojin showed up, he and Katashi left for their date, with Ino waving them off.**

***The Screen went black***

"Well, that was nice," Tenten said.

Naruto shook his head, "I still can't believe Kakashi-sensei married granny!" He shouted in disbelief.

"Hey! That's my ear!" Sakura yelled, punching the blond into the wall.

"Ugh...Sakura," He moaned.

The sage of six paths rolled his eyes at the two, looking over at Tsunade, "Okay you can go back and sit," Tsunade nodded, walking back over to her spot next to Jirya. She was replaying everything over and over in her head, trying to get a grip on everything.

"Alright then," The Sage smiled, "Hinata-chan, I do believe you're next,"

The timid Hyuga looked up, shock written on her face, "M-me?" she asked.

"Come on," The sage said,

The Hyuga stood from her spot and sat where Tsunade had sitten. She touched the orb, and the screen brightened once more.

* * *

**Okay y'all, this was very short, but I really wanted to write this or I'd forget. So I hope y'all enjoy and hopefully I'll be well enough to give y'all a really good chapter tomorrow or Sunday! Goodnight and thank y'all!**


	6. Author's note

**Hey y'all, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that some of you received a notification that I uploaded the sixth chapter. It's true I did, but then I deleted the chapter. I was still sick and I felt the chapter was unplanned and rushed, and I honestly wanted to do better than that. I have this story planned out in my head and I want to get it out in the best shape that I can. I don't want to give y'all any "Ok" work, I want to give y'all chapters I've truly put thought into. **

**I won't be updating the story today/night, instead hopefully after I get off of work tomorrow I'll be able to get some work done and update this story here. Thank y'all so much for being patient and understanding.**

**So in all, I'll be either updating tomorrow or Tuesday.**

**Goodnight and I love y'all**

**-Morgan**


	7. FAKE CHAPTER (NON-CANON)

**Hey y'all! I'm back again, and I'm feeling a little better. Hopefully, I'll be all better by tomorrow. Anywho here is what I had written for the sixth chapter**

****PLEASE NOTE****

**THIS IS NOTE THE SIXTH CHAPTER! I WROTE THIS CHAPTER WHEN I WAS SICK AND IT'S REAL WONKY! THIS IS NOT A CANON CHAPTER IN MY STORY.**

**COUNT IT MORE AS A BONUS OF SORTS! ALSO, THIS IS WRITTEN VERY POORLY!**

**T****hank you**

* * *

"_Alright then," The Sage smiled, "Hinata-chan, I do believe you're next,"_

_The timid Hyuga looked up, shock written on her face, "M-me?" she asked._

"_Come on," The sage said, _

_The Hyuga stood from her spot and sat where Tsunade had sitten. She touched the orb, and the screen brightened once more._

**The scene opened up to Hinata and a girl around the age of 15 with short dark-blue hair walking down the street. The girl had bright blue eyes with two whisker-like markings on each of her cheeks. She wore a light yellow T-shirt under an olive green flax jacket and matching olive green shorts with a vertical, pale yellow stripe on each leg of the shorts. She also wore black shinobi sandals and her headband was tied around her neck.**

**The girl looked over at Hinata, continuing to walk towards the Hokage's office, "Hey mom, we have that picnic later today, right?" She asked.**

**Hinata nodded, "Well yes, it's Wednesday after all. Your Uncle Neji and the others will all be there," She smiled, a gleam in her eyes.**

Hinata felt like she was going to faint, but for once didn't because she just couldn't rip her eyes away from the screen. Hiashi was gobsmacked, staring at his future granddaughter. She was amazing, but what happened? She didn't have the Hyuga eyes!

"Why doesn't she have the Hyuga eyes?" Kakashi voiced Hiashi's thoughts.

"Hiashi simply forgot to give either Hinata's or Neji's kids the Hyuga eyes," The Sage said, shrugging it off as if it was nothing.

"_How could I simply forget to give them our eyes?" _

"_I have kids?" _Neji wondered. How could he allow himself to bring children into the world when they're going to be subjected to the Branch curse!

"It's Wednesday still?" Ino asked, "It seems like Wednesday's are really busy in the future,"

**The mother and daughter duo finally made it to the Hokage's building. A guy who looked almost like an exact copy of Lee opened the door, waving the two in with a giant smile. He wore a green jumpsuit under a brown flak jacket. On his feet were black shinobi sandals, and above the sandals were orange weights attached to his ankles. The only thing that derived his appearance from that of Lee's were his eyes. Bellow his bushy eyebrows were two big, sharp looking black eyes.**

"**Afternoon Lady Hinata-sama, Lady Himawari-san," The jounin greeted, closing the door after them.**

**Himawari slapped the bushy brow guy on the back of his head, "How many times do I have to tell you Metal, call me Himawari!" She yelled, "I mean I know you call me Himawari-chan out of uniform, but why don't you in uniform. We are friends after all!"**

**Hinata flinched at her daughter's ferocity, "Yes Metal sweetie, there's no need for such formality with the two of us, even when you're in uniform. I know you just got off of a mission, but still,"**

"She's feisty," Anko thought to herself, referring to Himawari.

"Bushy brow has a child!" Naruto yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"I can't believe it," Neji murmured.

"Me neither," Tenten shivered, feeling bad for whoever he married.

Might Guy threw himself over his apprentice, hugging him, tears streaming from his eyes, "Lee my student, your child is filled with youth and wonder! He shall become the strongest of taijutsu and he will be a ball of youth shining all others out with his light!" The man cried.

"Yes sensei!" Lee bawled, "He shall become better than I, and will be the best in all that is taijutsu with his youth that is youthfulness!"

"Oh Lee!"

"Oh Guy!"

"Oh Lee!"

"Oh Guy!"

"Oh brother," A voice from behind them muttered. Everyone turned around, looking for the culprit of said mutter. There, beside the door stood Inoakari with her hands shoved into her pockets, she was leaning against the wall, a bored look plastered on her face.

"The freak did I walk into?" She asked, pushing off the wall and walking towards The Sage.

Shock riddled the room, even Hagoromo seemed confused, if not shocked himself, "What are you doing here Akari?" The Sage asked the Yamanaka.

Inoakari shrugged, "Meh, Kumi-sensei said I could if I wanted too," She sat down next to The sage of the six paths, "So I thought why not. It's not like it's my first time in the past Hagoromo-sensei,"

Ino was paralyzed, her daughter stood not a yard from her, talking about time travel and senseis. She shook her head, trying to get a grip on everything around her.

"So, you're the Yamanaka?" Tsunade inquired, looking over at Akari. No one in the room had taken their eyes off the brunette.

Inoakari looked towards the sennin and smiled, "I am. It's good to see you, Aunt Tsunade," She turned from the Hokage and looked over at Ino, "Hey mom," she said, waving with a gentle smile.

Ino's mouth was on the floor, her eyes bugged out, "H-hi," she squeaked.

Inoakari looked around the room, there were so many faces. Faces of her family and loved ones, and faces of those who had gone on before she ever even had the chance to meet them. Her gaze fell on her grandfather, "Hi," she faltered.

Inoichi gave the small kunoichi a soft smile, "Hello Inoakari," His voice calm and warm.

Inoakari looked back and forth from Shikaku, her grandfather, Asuma, and Jiraiya, "I've been to the past a few times now, but I've never been able to see any of you," she gave them a small smile, "It's good that I can see all four of you now,"

Jiraiya's eyes widen, he dies as well?

Hagoromo cleared his throat, "Well then," gaining the rooms attention back once more, "Since you're here Akari-chan, I guess you can watch the future with us then," he said, turning his attention back towards the screen.

"**Y-yes Aunt Hinata," Metal stuttered, rubbing his sore head.**

"**Good," Himawari nodded, "Now if you excuse us, we're here to see my dad," she said, giving the Lee child a smile. She walked off towards the Hokage's door her mother close behind, giving Metal a sympathetic smile.**

Inoakari sweatdropped, "I swear she's bi-polar,"

**Himawari was just about to open the door when it opened from the inside, "Oh, hi there Himawari-chan, Hinata," Shikamaru said, he was holding papers in his left hands.**

Shikaku grinned at his future son, "You must be pretty important if you're doing paperwork for the Hokage,"

Shikamaru just grunted. This was all too troublesome for him.

"**Hey Uncle Shikamaru, we're here to see my dad," she said, smiling.**

"**Well, he's just finishing up a letter to Gaara," The Nara held the door opened for the two, allowing them both in. He then turned around and made his way out of the room," Well I need to get home to Temari, see you guys at the picnic," He said, closing the door behind him.**

**In a desk sat Naruto, he was finishing up the letter he was writing.**

Hinata fainted.

"Of course," Akari rolled her eyes.

Naruto was puzzled, "Wait, so I married Hinata?" He married her, but she didn't even like him...or at least he didn't think she did.

Neji sneered, "You better treat her right!" both he and Hiashi growled.

Naruto gulped. Inoakari snorted.

"**Hey dad," Himawari flashed her dad a bright smile.**

**Naruto looked up from his letter, he hadn't heard them come in, "Himawari, Hinata!" He smiled, getting up from his desk. He walked over to them, hugging his daughter and kissing his wife, "What are you two doing here?"**

**Hinata bumped him with her hip, "It's Wednesday hun, we're here to take you to the picnic,"**

Hinata finally woke up, looking at the screen in awe.

"You're so pretty Hinata," Ino squealed.

* * *

**Okay y'all sorry for the short chapter again. I hope y'all have enjoyed, goodnight!**


	8. Chapter six: The Sleepover (Part 1)

**Alright y'all, I'm finally here with Chapter six. I'm sorry that it took so long to get this dang chapter out, and thank y'all so much for understanding. I hope y'all all enjoy! Also, I know Wasabi isn't Kiba's daughter, but in this story she is.**

* * *

"_Alright then," The Sage smiled, "Hinata-chan, I do believe you're next,"_

_The timid Hyuga looked up, shock written on her face, "M-me?" she asked._

"_Come on," The sage said, _

_The Hyuga stood from her spot and sat where Tsunade had sitten. She touched the orb, and the screen brightened once more._

**The scene opened up to a dark blue-haired girl, around the age of fifteen. Her short hair was spiky and she had bright blue eyes with two whisker-like markings on each side of her cheeks. She wore a light yellow T-shirt under an olive green flax jacket and matching olive green shorts with a vertical, pale yellow stripe on each leg of the shorts. She also wore black shinobi sandals and her headband was tied around her neck. She also had wraps around each of her calves.**

**The bright-eyed girl was sitting criss-cross on a giant boulder in the middle of the forest. She seemed bored, even impatient. She sighed, uncrossing her legs and laying back onto the boulder, looking up at the bright, mid-afternoon sky.**

Hinata stared in at the screen in wonder. The girl was no doubt her daughter, and she was beautiful! Her eyes though...they were blue, not the lavender-tinted white eyes of the Hyuga's.

"Why isn't her eyes that of a Hyuga's?" Neji asked, curious of his future niece's featureless lacking eyes.

Hagoromo shrugged, "Well, Hiashi forgot to give his grandchildren, his great-nieces, and his great-nephews their Hyuga eyes,"

Hiashi's looked at The sage in shock. How could he have just simply forgotten something so important? How could he be so reckless, so improper?

Sensing Hiashi's worries, Hagoromo faced the Hyuga leader, "Don't worry Hiashi, all of them can still use the bakugon. The only thing that's changed it that instead of the Hyuga's traditional featureless eyes, they now have regular eyes," He chuckled, "It actually works pretty well. Without the featureless eyes, others don't know about their bakugon, keeping the children safer from those who intend to steal the Hyuga clans secrets!"

**Before she could even move something flashed before the girls face. Her cheek slightly sliced, blood dripping from the wound. **

**The girl rolled her eyes, jumping off the boulder, her arms crossed over her chest and a tick mark on her forehead, "Do you have to do that every time we meet?!" She cried, turning around. There in front of her stood a smirking a girl.**

**The girl held a kunai in her hand. The same one used to slice the blue-hairs cheek. She laughed, licking the blood from the kunai, "Oh come on Himawari, Inoakari finds it funny!" Her hair was spiky and short, black with a violet tint, and very pale skin. She had brown eyes and wore a fitted mesh, long-sleeve shirt under an olive green flax jacket. Her pants came down to her mid-calf and a single white stripe went across her right knee. She wore black shinobi sandals, her Konoha headband was tied onto her forehead.**

"**Yeah, well I'm not Akari," Himawari grubbled, "Anyways, why are you so late Emiko?"**

Tsunade blinked, looking from Emiko to Anko and back again, "Well, the future gets weirder and weirder," she said, shaking her head. _How in the world did Anko have a child?_

The snake mistress's head shot up, understanding what Tsunade was implying, "Wait, you're saying I had a kid? Me?!" She pushed, pointing at herself for emphasis, "How? I can't even take care of a plant?"

"She can barely take care of herself," Shizune mumbled.

Orochimaru smiled, placing his hand on Anko's shoulder "Well my student, It seems there's more to you then you know,"

Anko punched the man square in the jaw, "Don't you touch me you snake!" She cried, "I am not, nor will I ever again be your student!"

"Well then," The Orochimaru mumbled, rubbing his poor jaw.

"**Sorry," Emiko blushed, rubbing the back of her neck, "I had to take care of Saibi," She walked towards the boulder Himawari had been laying down on and took a seat.**

"**Why? I know your mom is having bad morning sickness, but what about Uncle Sai or Shin?" Himawari asked, sitting next to Emi. Emiko just sighed, leaning on her friend.**

Anko's head was spinning, "Morning sickness? Sai? Shin?" She looked over at the sage, pointing a finger at the old man, "What does Sai have to do with me or my daughter?" She said. Everyone in the room could hear her almost choke on the word daughter.

Sai, the poor guy was completely lost. Of course, he had no clue to why Anko was freaking out, he also didn't know why Himawarii thought he could take care of Anko's child, but what truly confused him was why the Hyuga had brought up the name Shin. Did someone give their child the same name? Shin wasn't even that popular of a name…

The sage rolled his eyes, getting a little ticked off for having to stop the scene again, "Well, maybe you should just watch the screen. Don't ask me questions you seem to already know the answers too,"

The room fell silent, Anko's jaw dropped, "W-what?"

Poor Sai, the guy still had no idea what was going on.

**Emiko shook her head, "No, I couldn't. It almost seemed like the universe just didn't want me to go over to Shikanori's sleepover tonight," she sighed. Emi was wiped out, she didn't realize how tiring it would be to take care of a four-year-old. **

"**What happened?" The blue-eyed kunoichi asked, rubbing her friends back, trying to comfort her, "Why couldn't Uncle Sai take care of Saibi?"**

"**Dad caught a stomach bug," She stated, closing her eyes, "Mom called Aunt Sakura to check up on him. She said that he'd be better by Thursday, if not Wednesday,"**

Oh.

Sai's throat suddenly became really dry.

That's why Anko was freaking out. _He_ was her husband. The father of her children.

Children. Children! He had kids?!

"What?!" Sakura was dumbfounded, "You married Anko?" She asked the extremely pale boy.

"_Well that explains her pale skin," _Shikamaru thought lazily.

"**Dang, and I'm guessing Shin is still on his mission then?" It came out more as a statement than a question. Emi just nodded.**

"**With Metal and Sabu," She sighed, "****I really love my family, I do! I just didn't know how much work my parents really do,"**

"Awe," Ino cooed.

Anko's head was in her hands, how did the future get so...so...so like this!

**The blue-haired kunoichi rubbed her friend on the back, "Well, you're not the only one late," She said, giving the girl a sympathetic smile.**

_**Oh. **_**Emiko looked around them, realizing she had failed to notice both Shikanori's and Inoakari's appearance, "Hm, where are they?"**

"Is it normal for my kid to be late?" Ino asked, wondering about her daughter's string of tardiness.

**Himawari shrugged, she was fixing to answer Emi, but something fell right in front of them. Both she and Emiko sprung to their feet, ready to pounce on whoever disturbed them. There in the dirt laid Inoakari, the look on her face said, **"_**Kill me now,"**_

"Ooh, that's got to hurt," Konkuro blanched.

**Another blur fell from above, whacking Emiko on the head. **

"**Ouch!"**

**Hima looked down, finding the culprit...a pinecone? She turned her gaze up into the trees above. There stood a very guilty looking Nara, "Sorry Akari," she called down to them. **

**Shikanori jumped down from the tree next to the forest floor ridden Yamanaka, she offered her hand to the girl, a sheepish grin found it's way on her face.**

"**Welp, this day just keeps getting better and better," Inoakari took the blond's hand. Nori pulled her up, helping the brunette to her feet. Inoakari rubbed her aching back, "I just love being thrown out of the trees,"**

Tsunade laughed, forgetting all about her future for a moment, "Your daughter keeps getting more sarcastic by the minute Ino,"

"**What took you guys so long?" Emi asked, rubbing her still sore head.**

**Akari stretched her back, trying to relive some of her pain, "Yeah, sorry about that," She said, "Today's Tuesday, training with Kumi lasted longer than usual,"**

"Kumi? Wasn't that the wolf chakra beast you mentioned?" Shikaku asked.

The sage nodded.

"Why would she be training with a time demon?" Jiraiya asked.

"What is with this girl stating what day it is," Kiba wondered out loud.

**Himawari looked at the Nara, "Why were you late?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.**

"**I always wait for Akari, you should know this by now," She said, helping Inoakari rid some of the dirt from her hair.**

*****The scene went dark*****

Shikamaru was replaying the scene in his mind, those two were closer then he thought. Was Ino-Shika-Cho truly this close and strong in the future? Choji must have noticed Shika's thoughts because he gently elbowed the guy, "Ino-Shika-Cho is strong," he smiled.

Ino was wondering the same thing, but then another thought came into her mind, "_Does my daughter really get along with her's this well?" _She still didn't like the desert blond, but her future daughter seemed to be very happy with Temari's daughter. Well, whatever! She was happy her daughter got along well with future Ino-Shika-Cho, but she'd never like the kazekage's sister!

"Is that all?" Hinata asked, looking up at the Sage.

He just smiled, not saying a word.

The screen turned back on, the room once again became silent.

**Himawari was in a bathroom, brushing her teeth. From outside the door, girl voices could be heard laughing and squealing. She wore an orange tank-top with purple pajama shorts (Clemson colors!). ****The Hyuga cleaned her toothbrush and grabbed her toothpaste, putting them both in her toiletry bag. She took one more glance at herself in the mirror and then opened the bathroom's door into a bedroom. **

"This must be the sleepover," Temari concluded.

**Inside the bedroom seven girls were jumping around, hitting each other with pillows.**

"This is the most cliche thing I have seen," Sakura stated.

Everyone in the room agreed.

**Himawari dodged Katashi, who was trying to hit a girl with long black hair, which was pulled into a ponytail. The room was rattled with girls trying to hit each other. Finally, after dodging like five pillows, she made it to her over-night bag, slipping the ****toiletry**** pouch inside, "Eek!" she squealed, getting hit in the head with a pillow, she turned around to see a girl standing behind her, two pillows in hands and a shy smile on her face.**

"**Ren," Himawari smirked, "No fair!"**

Tenten blinked, "Hey, isn't that my daughter?" she asked, remembering Shikanori mentioning Ren.

**Ren had brown hair, which was pulled into a single bun and her eyes were large and black. She had on a light green, short sleeve shirt on with a pink kunai on the back and matching pink shorts. She handed Himawari one of the pillows in her hand, "Here, everyone's trying to gang up on Akari and Mari,"**

**The two ran over to the two girls being ganged up by the others. Emi, Sarada, and a girl with cat-like hazel green eyes were pummeling a girl with long jet black hair; Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail with bangs on either side of her face and bright, crystal blue eyes. She wore a baby blue short sleeve pajama shirt and a frilly pair of black and white vertical stripe shorts. Ren went over to the three and began hitting the black-haired girl with her pillow, "Got you Mari!"**

**Himawari went to the other side, where Inoakari was being hit by Shikanori and Katashi. She looked at Akari, who was wearing a black muscle shirt, black sports bra, and black boxers.**

"Boxers?" Naruto scrunched his brow, "Why is she wearing boxers?"

Tenten shrugged, "She's probably a tomboy,"

"But she's Ino's daughter!" He cried.

Ino's face turned red and she threw her shoe at his face.

"Shut up baka!"

**The Yamanaka was trying her best to defend herself but failed miserably because she was laughing too hard. Himawari jumped in, hitting Akari on her head.**

"**H-hey! Hahaha! S-stop," Akari howled, rolling on the floor. The three finally decided to give the brunette a break. Not a smart choice. Inoakari jumped into the air, pulling her pillow back and hitting all three girls so hard they fell on their butt.**

"**Hey!" Kat barked, "No fair!" she laughed, getting up from the floor, swinging her pillow at Akari. She was wearing a gray tank-top and green pajama shorts.**

**Inoakari grabbed Katashi's pillow, throwing it onto the other side of the room, but Shikanori jumped on top of her, falling backwards, "You flower picking wolf!" She cried, smacking Akari's butt. **

"**Aek****!"**

Anko was dying from laughing so hard, "These girls are a riot!"

**Over on the other side of the room, Ren and Mari were now fighting alongside each other, taking on Emiko, Sarada, and the cat-eyed girl, "Oh come on!" Mari chortled, "You can do better than that Wasabi!"**

Kiba burst out laughing, "Wasabi? Who name's their child Wasabi?"

Hagoromo snorted, "You,"

"What?" Kiba's mouth dropped.

"Why does she look like a cat girl?" Tsume growled, looking down at her son.

_Gulp._

* * *

**Thank y'all so much for enjoying! Once again I wanted to write more, but this chapter is getting a little long. Tell me who y'all would like to see next. I have most of the story already planned out in my head, but if y'all want a chapter going into one of the kid's life or someone's future I'll write it. **


	9. Chapter seven: The Sleepover (Part 2)

**Hey y'all, welcome back. I'm tired and I have a busy day tomorrow, but I really feel like writing. This chapter is really, well teenage girly and I don't know why. I'm a nineteen-year-old girl, so I guess this chapter comes more from experience rather than anything else. **

**So I'm not sure if my description of Inoakari's hair really made sense when I wrote it. Her hair is brown and both sides of her head are shaved, but she's not bald and she doesn't have a rattail. It's a death hawk pulled back into a very high ponytail. Like this: **** bit. ly/ 2XHQF1E**

**Love y'all and thank you for reading! Also, can I just say I think that I honestly love giving everyone kids? Like, I think I have a problem.**

* * *

_Kiba burst out laughing, "Wasabi? Who name's their child Wasabi?" _

_Hagoromo snorted, "You,"_

"_What?" Kiba's mouth dropped._

"_Why does she look like a cat girl?" Tsume growled, looking down at her son. _

_Gulp._

**While all the girls were all fighting the door opened. In came Chocho with a bag of chips in her hands. She was wearing a short-sleeved, white pajama shirt with matching shorts and a black sash wrapped around her waist. Along with her were two other girls, one with shoulder-length jet black hair and onyx eyes. She wore a bluish-black short-sleeved tank-top and green pajama shorts. The other girl had wild and bushy brown hair, her eyes hidden by a pair of round, dark sunglasses. She had on a loose tan long-sleeved pajama shirt that buttoned-up with matching loose drawstring pajama pants. One either side of her cheeks were the traditional Inuzuka clan tattoos. **

"How many kids did you have?" Hana exclaimed, looking over at her baby brother.

The sage of the six paths shook his head, "Actually Hana, that Inuzuka is yours,"

"What!?" The Inuzuka cried, slamming her hands onto the floor.

"Hey, who's the girl with the black hair?" Kakashi asked, not paying attention to Hana's meltdown.

**Inoakari finally escaped Shikanori's wrath, looking over at the door she noticed the presence of the three kunoichis, "What took you guys so long?" She headed their direction, jumping over Katashi who was thrown onto the ground by Himawari, "You three were just supposed to take the dogs outside into the back yard,"**

"**Sorry," Hana's daughter apologized, "Chocho here made us stop for a _'quick_' snack,"**

**The Akamichi rolled her eyes, "It **_**was **_**a quick snack, and anyways Shizu gave all the meat to the dogs!" She cried, pointing her finger at the Inuzuka.**

"**Akari and I brought that meat specifically for the dogs!" Shizu growled, sneering at the chubby brunette.**

**The black haired girl stepped in-between the two, "Alright you two break it up," She sighed, facing Inoakari, "I swear these two are going to rip each other's throats out one day,"**

Iruka scratched his head, "I know that the Inuzuka clan has always been a bit heated, but I've never seen an Akamichi act so...so out of character,"

Choza agreed, he'd never seen an Akamichi act in such a way, "Maybe she gets it from her mother," he contemplated. Shikaku and Inoichi both nodded in agreement.

Choji blushed, who could he have married to produce such a heated child.

"**Tori's right," Inoakari gave the three a genuine smile, "We're friends, just relax. Everything is fine, no need to make a mountain out of a molehill,"**

**The other two rolled their eyes but complied. They couldn't stand to upset the kind-hearted Yamanaka. **

**Himawari was running from Mari who was pinned on getting the girl back from hitting her with a shoe, "I said I was sorry Inomari!" She crackled, trying to run, but it was hard from all the laughing she was doing.**

Ino's eyes shot open, "Inomari?" How many kids did she have?

Shikamaru groaned, his head finding its place settled in his hands. If Ino had more kids then that meant he and Choji had more as well. Stupid Ino-Shika-Cho and their curses!

"**Yeah well, I'm not sorry for this!" She yelled, throwing her pillow at the back of Himawari's head.**

"**Ah! Hahaha!" Himawari fell onto the bed, Inomari grabbed the Hyuga's pillow and began throwing friendly punches with both her's and Himawari's pillows, "Okay haha, o-okay!" She giggled, "Enough e-enough!"**

**Inomari stopped her pillow regard and plopped down next to Mari, "Uhf! I'm tired," she exhaled, falling back onto the bed.**

**Ren held her pillow up above her head, her bun in a mess, "Yeah, me too," She waved her pillow around as if signaling a white flag.**

"**Well," Tori walked further into the room, "It seems you guys had fun without us," She pouted playfully, picking up a discarded pillow from up off the ground, throwing it at Katashi.**

**The Hatake snatched the pillow midair, holding it close to her, "Well then, what do you all want to do next?"**

Naruto felt like banging his head into a wall. He didn't want to watch this boring crap! Who would want to watch a bunch of teenage girls at a sleepover?! He heard an excited chuckle, looking over he spotted Jiraiya all smiles and laughter. Naruto rolled his eyes, of course, Pervy Sage would be liking this…

"Hey! Why can't we watch something else? This is boring" He moaned, "I mean I have seen my kid like once, can't we see him more? Why do I have to watch this?!"

The sage had a tickmark appear, "Naruto, you will understand why soon,"

Naruto threw his hands in the air, "What do you mean by that?!" The Uzamaki exclaimed.

Shikamaru felt like slapping his forehead, "It doesn't matter and anyway's Naruto it's Hinata's turn, not yours,"

Naruto turned his gaze down bashfully, oh yeah. He scratched his arm, it wasn't even his turn, to begin with. Facing the screen once more he sighed, this was going to be boring.

**Suddenly a brilliant idea cam to Emiko, she smirked evilly.**

"**Oh no, I know that look," Kat retorted, noticing the smirk on the wild kunoichi's face, "I refuse to participate in any idea you have! Last time I was grounded for five months! Five months dangit!" **

**Emi rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad,"**

"**You made me sneak into my parent's room and steal their phone!"**

**Inoakari shivered, she remembered, "I still can't get those images of your dad's d-"**

**Shikanori slapped her hand over the brunette's mouth, "Let's not remind everyone of that, um...experience,"**

Both Kakashi and Tsunade blushed, everyone in the room had a pretty good idea of what Inoakari was going to say. Jiraiya snickered, while Sai tilted his head in confusion.

"What? Is she talking about Kakashi-sensei's d-umph!"

Before Sai could finish his sentence Tsunade punched the poor ex-root member in the gut, "Shut up!"

Anko cringed

"I have images in my head I never wanted to imagine," Sakura groaned, trying to shake the images out of her mind. She needed bleach. (He needs some milk!)

**Emiko pouted, crossing her arms, "Well this is nothing like that plan," She brightened once more, a big grin growing on her face, "Let's play never have I ever,"**

"**Ooh!" Himawari skipped over to the middle of the room, plopping down on the floor, "I love that game!"**

"**Sounds good with me," Shinzu accepted, taking a seat next to The blue-haired Hyuga. Shikanori shrugged, following Shinzu's lead, sitting next to her. **_**Why not?**_

**Akari sat next to Nori, leaning onto the Nara, "Meh sure, I haven't played in a while anyway,"**

**Soon everyone except for Katashi were on the floor forming an almost perfect circle, just one spot was opened, left there for Kat. The silver-haired kunoichi's eye twitched, "Whatever," she grunted taking her seat between Inoakari and Emiko.**

The room sparked with a hint of amusement, Katashi was surely Tsunade's daughter alright.

**Emiko bumped the girl, "Oh come on, it'll be fun. You can even go first if you want,"**

**Katashi huffed, but went along, rasing up all ten of her fingers, "Fine, never have I ever gone on a mission with Boruto,"**

**All the girls put down a finger except for Katashi and Tori. Shikanori yawned "That was weak," The Nara said lazily, leaning back into Inoakari.**

"**Well, I didn't want to start off to crazy," Kat said, leaning onto the green-eyed kunoichi as well.**

"**What am I? You guys couch?" The Yamanaka asked, all though it didn't seem like it bothered her too much.**

* * *

**Alright y'all, I'm having to cut this scene into more parts than I originally thought. I promise that the next chapter will be more than just the rest of the slumber party. I really think that this party will give a bit more detail into the girl's lives and personalities. Anywho I hope y'all enjoyed and I love each and every one of you, goodnight!**


	10. Chapter eight: Shoe throwing

**Hey y'all, I'm back again. I'm going to cut this intro short and get right on with the story. Thank you all for reading and please enjoy and review.**

**Can you guess who Tori's dad is? Hehe**

* * *

_**All the girls put down a finger except for Katashi and Tori. Shikanori yawned "That was weak," The Nara said lazily, leaning back into Inoakari.**_

_"**Well, I didn't want to start off to crazy," Kat said, leaning onto the green-eyed kunoichi as well.**_

_"**What am I? You guys couch?" The Yamanaka asked, all though it didn't seem like it bothered her too much.**_

Sasuke yawned, this was getting boring. It was great to see his daughter interacting with her friends, but he wanted to know more about his life, not these silly girl things.

**Tori stretched, reaching high above her head, "Alright then, never have I ever fallen out of a tree,"**

**Inoakari and Emiko were both at eight fingers now.**

"**You guys are so boring," Emiko muttered," Alright, never have I ever, hm," She stroke her chin as if she was a villain from a movie.**

**Himawari sweatdropped, this couldn't be good.**

"**Never have I ever gotten in serious trouble with the Hokage," She smirked.**

**Sarada, Shikanori, Chocho, and Inoakari put their finger down. Inoakari looked at her hand, **_**dang it!**_ **She was loosing.**

"_What could they have done?"_ Shikamaru wondered.

Shikaku was on the same wavelength as his son, "What could those kids have done to upset the Hokage so?"

**Next was Ren's turn, she scratched the back of her neck nervously, "I-I don't really k-know what to say,"**

"Your daughter seems to be pretty shy Tenten-chan," Lee stated.

"Yeah," Kiba added, "Reminds me of Hinata,"

**Looking from her Nara friend who was hanging on her shoulder over to the shy girl with the bun, Inoakari's face melted into a gentle smile, "Just think of something you've never done Ren,"**

**Ren looked down at her lap, deep in thought, what could she say? She really didn't like this game too much but decided to play anyways. The dark-eyed brunette couldn't think of something to easy, Emi would get upset, but she couldn't say anything too out there either. That would just be weird, her face brightened and she turned her gaze back to the circle of girls, "Never have I ever kissed someone,"**

**Both Emiko and Shikanori smirked, putting their finger down. Chocho rolled her eyes at their foolishness but nonetheless set a finger down herself. Mari dropped a finger as well, while Katashi and Inoakari were trying to hide to light blushes on their face, setting their finger down as well. **

**Himawari looked bewildered, "Really, all of you?" The group of girls just shrugged.**

**Inomari scoffed, "Like you didn't know about me and Lee Metal," she blanked. **

Tenten's jaw dropped, "Lee has a son?" She cried, completely dumbfounded.

"Bushy brows got married?" Naruto asked, looking over at the spandex wearing chunin.

"I can't believe it," Neji murmured, shaking his head.

Might Guy threw himself over his apprentice, hugging him, tears streaming from his eyes, "Lee my student, your child will be filled with youth and wonder! He shall become the strongest of taijutsu and he will be a ball of youth shining all others out with his light, and may his youthful love over the Yamanaka called Inomari be strong and most youthful!" The man cried.

"Yes sensei!" Lee bawled, "He shall become better than I, and will be the best in all that is taijutsu with his youth that is of the youthfulness!"

"Oh Lee!"

"Oh Guy!"

"Oh Lee!"

"Oh Guy!"

"Oh brother," A voice from behind them muttered. Everyone turned around, looking for the culprit of said mutter. There, beside the door stood Inoakari with her hands shoved into her pockets, she was leaning against the wall, a bored look plastered on her face.

"The freak did I walk into?" She asked, pushing off the wall and walking towards The Sage.

Shock riddled the room, everyone was stunned except for Hagoromo, who seemed very pleased that the Yamanaka's appearance, "Akari! It's good to see you," The Sage said, amused.

"Hey, Hagoromo-sensei. Kumi-sensei said I could come help if I wanted to," She said cooly, "So I thought why not. It'd be good to see my families past anyways,"

Ino was paralyzed, her daughter stood not an arm-length from her, talking about time travel and senseis. She shook her head, trying to get a grip on everything around her.

"So, you're the Yamanaka?" Tsunade inquired, looking over at Akari. No one in the room had taken their eyes off the brunette.

Inoakari looked towards the sennin and smiled, "I am. It's good to see you, Aunt Tsunade," She gave the blond a heartfelt smile, "I know you don't know me yet, but you and I are pretty close," Inoakari looked around the room, "Well actually I believe I'm quite close with most of the people in this room," Her eyes locked on Ino.

"Hey mom," she said, waving at the Yamanaka, a gentle smile spread across her face.

Ino's mouth was on the floor, her eyes bugged out, "H-hi," she squeaked, staring at the brunette.

Inoakari then turned to Inoichi, "Hi," she faltered.

Inoichi gave the tiny kunoichi a soft smile, "Hello Inoakari," His voice calm and warm.

Inoakari's heart both broke and jumped for joy. She'd started her time travel training a year ago, but even with that in mind, it was always both a blessing and a curse to be able to see the ones who were lost before her time. As per usual for each of her travels, she took her time to greet the ones lost.

"Uncle Shikaku," She greeted, smiling at the man fondly.

The Nara was a bit thrown off but returned the Yamanaka's greeting, "Inoakari,"

Inoakari then looked to Asuma, "Big sister Mira-er I mean Mirai-sensei told me to say hi,"

Asuma chuckled, "Tell her I said hi as well," He smiled, "And also that I love her," Kureani looked up at her boyfriend in awe, he smiled down at her, taking the kunoichi's hand.

"Will do," She said, grinning at the scene before her. Lastly, Akari turned to Jiraiya, walking over to the man, "Jiraiya, sage of the toads," she exclaimed, a wide smile on her face.

The sage looked up at the girl befuddled, "You know me?" He asked, a smirk on his face.

Inoakari rolled her eyes at the sage's antics, "I do, but...well," She sighed, "If it wasn't for time-travel I wouldn't know you at all,"

Jiraiya's eyes widen, he dies as well? Tsunade laid her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort. What Jiraiya didn't know was whether that comfort was for him or for her.

Hagoromo cleared his throat, "Well then," gaining the rooms attention back once more, "Since you're here Akari-chan, I guess you can watch the future with us then," he said, turning his attention back towards the screen. He was fixing to start the scene back up, but Inoakari stopped him.

"Did you want the chakras to mix?" She asked, sitting next to the sage.

The sage of the six paths scrunched his brow, "What do you mean mix?"

The brunette went over to Hinata and picked up the glowing orb, "Aunt Hinata's chakra is mixing with some other chakras. Telling by your answer I'm guessing you didn't want them to mix," Inoakari inquired, sitting the orb down in front of her, she made an unknown hand sigh, "Chakra control jutsu,"

The tiny Yamanaka reached her right hand into the orb, pulling out a bright purple chakra. Waving with her left hand Inoakari signaled Ino to sit next to her.

Although she was still a bit taken back Ino stood up from her spot and sat next to her future daughter. "Here," Akari took her right hand, pushing the purple chakra into Ino, "This was the rest of your chakra that you left in the orb," She explained.

Ino felt a burst of energy flow through her, spreading from her chest where her daughter entered the chakra all the way to the tip of her toes to the top of her head. Reaching back into the orb Inoakari brought out another chakra ball, this time a teal color, "Aunt Tsunade if you would,"

Tsunade did just as Ino, sitting to the other side of Akari. The brunette pushed the teal chakra into the Hokage, energy rushing through her like a stream.

Inoakari reached her hand into the orb one last time, pulling out a light purple chakra. Temari made her way over to the green-eyes kunoichi, sitting across from her. Before Akari pushed the chakra into the fan master she brought the chakra into view for both Temari and Ino, holding it up to her face "You two are more alike then you know," and with that, she pushed the light purple chakra into the Kazekage's sister. Temari let out a little gasp, felling the chakra's energy flow through her.

Ino looked her daughter in the eyes," What do you mean we're more alike then we know?"

Akari just smirked, "You'll see," she said, dismissing the three back to there seat. The brunette picked the orb back up, placing it infront of Hinata once again, "There you go, now this thing should work properly," She continued to stay seated next to Hinata and started the scene.

"**I knew about Metal, but what about the rest of you?!"**

"**Inojin," Kat smirked.**

"**Of course," Inoakari mumbled, looking down at the silver-haired kunoichi in her lap.**

**Emiko gulped, maybe this wasn't such a smart idea after all, "Um...Chota," she whispered, looking down at her lap.**

**Chocho's eyes widened, "Wait, really?" Emiko just nodded, she hated this. Being embarrassed was the worse.**

"**What about you Chocho," Sarada asked, raising an eyebrow at the dark-skinned girl.**

"**Mitsuki,"**

Choza almost choked on the chips he was eating, "What!? My granddaughter kissed the child of that snake!" He cried, pointing at a seemingly happy Orochimaru.

Inoakari frowned, crossing her arms, "Hey now Uncle Choza, Uncle Orochimaru is good in the future," She said, reprimanding the older man.

"But"

Inoakari shook her head, "No buts, and anyways you shouldn't judge the child by the father's sins,"

Choza jaw dropped, who was this child? Both Inoichi and Shikamaru laughed at there friends bewilderment.

"**Finally!" Shikanori cried, throwing her arms in the air, "Took you two long enough.**

**Shinzu rolled her eyes, crossing her arms, "Says you. Why don't you tell us who your kiss was," She grinned, "I bet it was my cousin, you and Akito have been getting real close lately," she grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.**

**The Nara raised her head smirking, "As a matter of fact it was!"**

Shikamaru snarled, "Tell your son to stay away from my daughter Kiba!" he snapped at the Inuzuka, surprising everyone in the room with his outburst.

Kiba gulped, trying to hide behind Shino.

"Well then," Inoakari mumbled, playing the scene once more.

**The group smiled, it was about time dog boy and fan girl got together, "Well then Yamanaka," Sarada spoke, "Who was it?"**

**The brunette blinked, **_**Crap!**_ **Inoakari gulped, she should have just lied and kept her finger up. **_**Dangit! I'm going to have to tell them...**_

"**Well?" Emiko asked, getting impatient. Shikanori was now sitting up straight, watching her best friend, **_**she never said anything to me about a kiss!**_

**The Yamanaka sighed, **_**well here goes nothing,**_ "**Shikadai," she stated, scratching at the back of her neck.**

"**What?!" Shikanori asked blindsided. **_**And she never told me!**_

Inoakari threw her face into her hands, trying to hide the embarrassment on her face, "Really Sage-sensei, THIS is what we're watching right now,"

Inoichi stared at his granddaughter, his face riddled in shock, "You kissed a Nara?"

"**Yeah," Akari blushed, "Oh um, Himawari it's your turn," the brunette said, trying to change the subject. **

*****The screen went dark*****

Naruto snorted, "Real smooth,"

Inoakari's eye twitched, a tick mark formed on her forehead. She slipped her shoe off and threw it at his face, "Oh hush up Uncle Naruto!"

"Ouch! What's with you Yamanaka's and throwing shoes!?" he cried.

Akari just sighed, turning the screen back on, "Where's Hima when I need her?"

*****The screen turned back on*****

**Himawari and Tori were sitting the Hokage's office. Tori was playing some game on her phone while Himawari was texting Sarada. Tori wore a light aquamarine shirt under an olive green flak jacket and matching shorts, with green shinobi shoes and a green Konoha headband.**

"There's that girl again," Kakashi said, "Who is she?"

Akari twitched, "You'll find out soon," She gritted her teeth, turning the screen back on _again s_wearing to snap someone's neck soon if everyone continued stopping her every two seconds.

**The office door opened and Shizune walked in with a handful of papers. Both Himawari and Tori turned their attention away from their phones and to the black haired women.**

"**Long meeting?" Himawari asked.**

**Shizune exhaled, dropping the stack of papers onto the Hokage's desk, separating it into three piles, "You don't know the half of it," she said, shaking her head.**

"Well, I see you're still helping whoever is still Hokage," Tsunade said, looking proudly at her old student.

**Tori gave Shizune a sympathetic smile, "What all did you guys talk about," she asked, walking over to the women.**

**Shizue put her hands on her hips, "You know I can't tell you that Tori-chan," She rebuked, grabbing the smallest of the three stacks and walking over to the filing cabinet, filing the papers into their respective places.**

**Himawari looked over Shizune in confusion, "Isn't this Uncle Shikamaru's job?"**

"What?" Shikamaru asked, "How do I get stuck with such troublesome work?"

Inoakari shrugged, laughing, "The curses of the Nara's, there's many,"

"**Your dad, the Hokage, allowed Shikamaru to leave so he could spend some time with Gaara and Konkuro while they're in town,"**

Hinata blushed, if the Hokage is Himawari's dad, then she married the Hokage then there's a big possibility that she married.._.Naruto-kun_…

Gaara tilted his head, _So are we close with the Nara in the future?_

Naruto jumped up, flailing his arms around, "That's not fair! I'm supposed to be Hokage!" He cried.

Inoakari rolled her eyes, slipping her other shoe off and throwing it at the dimwitted Uzumaki, "You're a baka!" she growled.

"Again with the shoes!"

"**Shizune," A voice appeared, opening the office door, "I wanted you to go home too," Walking into the office was a much more mature looking Uzumaki Naruto in his Hokage apparel.**

"YES!" Naruto cheered, "I'M HOKAGE! I DID IT! I DID IT!" He cried, doing a victory dance.

"Thud!" Hinata fainted, falling onto Inoakari.

"Maybe I am a couch after all," The Yamanaka muttered, her face blank.

Hiashi stared at the Uzumaki and back at the screen, his daughter married that childish boy? How did he ever even become Hokage anyway? Inoakari must have heard his thoughts because she gave the old man a gentle smile, "He's a baka right now, but in the future, he's a really great man Uncle Hiashi,"

Hiashi was a little struck by the kindness in the Yamanaka's smile, _hm...I've seen that smile before._ His eyes grew wide as he stared at Inoakari, realizing just exactly who she was. _Your smile is just as warm as his once was._ The tiny brunette placed her finger to her lips, asking the man to keep quiet of her secret. With bewildered eyes, the Hyuga man nodded, he'd keep her secret.

After Naruto finished his victory dance, realization slapped him in the face, "Wait! That means I married Hinata,"

"No really?" Inoakari asked sarcastically, helping a now conscious Hinata back up.

"**Dad," Himawari walked over to the man, giving him a big hug.**

**Shizune had finished filling the small set of papers and was now back at Naruto's table. She picked up the largest of the two stacks of papers left and walked over to the blond man, handing them to him, "I know, just wanted to make sure you received all your unsigned paperwork," She explained, walking towards the office door, "I'll see you at home Tori, love you," **

"**Love you too mom," Tori smiled, watching her mom leave the room.**

"Mom!?" Shinzue whispered, staring at the screen.

Tsunade glanced at Inoakari, "Does everyone have kids or something?" The Yamanaka just shrugged.

Naruto jumped out of his seat once again, "Your all missing the big point here, I'M HOKAGE AND I MARRIED HINATA!" He yelled, throwing his arms into the air like a maniac. Saskue scooted away from the blond, trying to avoid getting hit by one of his arms, causing the Uchiha to scoot closer to Sakura.

"fa-thub!" Hinata was once again lied out on the floor, passed out.

Inoakari growled, going to grab her shoe she realized she had already used both of her's on the Uzumaki's. Instead, she got up and walked over to Orochimaru, bending down to take the snake sannin's shoe and throwing at the fox keeper, hitting him square in the nose.

"Stop it with the dang shoes already!" He cried, holding his throbbing nose.

* * *

**Y'all this chapter took me almost over seven hours, but I did it! It wouldn't have taken so much time, but I revised this chapter and changed so much, but I finally got the story heading in the direction I wanted it to. I really hope y'all enjoyed, and remember I like hearing y'all thoughts and opinions. Tell me who you would like to see or what you'd like to find out. Thanks again, I love y'all, and goodnight!**


	11. Another Update Author Thing

**Hey y'all, so I just got a new laptop. Sorry, I haven't been on. My laptop broke. I will try to update soon!**


End file.
